


Dangerous

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [10]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes Janson was a dangerous man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Part 10 of short-short challenge.

He was in a dangerous mood. Wes Janson was known for being many things by different people. To some he was a prankster who could both amuse and annoy, to some he was a brother-in-arms that could be counted on to have your back in any situation, and to some he was simply death incarnate. At the moment he was in a very dangerous mood and it was not good for the Stormies who were cornering him.

There was never a standard mission when it came to Rogue Squadron, even when they had similar planning profiles. He was part of a ground team sent to scout and paint targets for the rest of the squad, who were flying above. He volunteered, which was the first mistake, but when Hobbie had volunteered what was he supposed to do but follow his wing-man into battle? It had actually been going well and they had gotten into position without being sighted, but while locking in the last of the targets one of the Imperial base guards had decided to take a short break in the trees. He probably didn’t even know what he had wandered into before being shot.

It wasn’t the sound of the shot that had caused the alert, but the combination of events starting with the shot and the first runs of the X-Wings on the base generators. Someone in the base must have had more than two brain cells to rub together, and they put the base on high alert, scrambled the teams of ground defenses and started shooting back at the Rogues who were in the air. It was standard as far as things going wrong, and Hobbie had made a wry remark that Wes had shrugged off at the time.

They had been pushed back away from the base, into unfamiliar territory, and that had gotten them cornered. Wedge knew their situation, but he and the others above had enough to deal with in the air, so it was up to the ground team to fight their way back to the extraction point. Wes had lead and he was not going to fail in his duty to his people. That put him in a very dangerous mood, and he let that carry him along, focusing his attention and his natural targeting ability.

Everything narrowed to the line of his blaster-sights and he shot over and over, leaning around a tree trunk while Hobbie grabbed his waist to keep him from over-balancing. He cleared the field with several well-placed shots and they were able to move again. His back was slapped by the others as they walked around him to get out of their blind, stepping over the bodies of the Stormies he had shot.

Hobbie lingered with him for a moment, “You know, I’m really glad we’re on the same side.” His friend handed him a canteen of water, “C’mon, we’ve still got to get back out there.”

Wes took a drink, and a deep breath, before following; he was a dangerous man.


End file.
